The Closet is closed
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: When Sasuke announces to the school hes gay, hes afraid that no one will talk to him. But two special people stays with him... SasuNaru, slight SasuGaa!
1. Bloodbath

The closet is closed...

_Why? Why can't I just dissapear? It's not worth it. At all..._

He thought, as the water ran down his face, mixing up with his salty tears. The warm water felt like fire to his open wounds, but he ignorred the pain. A smelling mix of water, shampoo and blood ran down the drain underneath him. A small sob escaped his lips, and he pushed his warm cheek against the cold tiles. It only made his head ache worse.

_I haven't done anything to them. It just continues. I don't wanna be here..._

When Sasuke first announced to the school, he was gay, allmost everyone reacted like he feared. Nearly all the girls started crying. Some of them even said, that their lifes was over. The guys was afraid of him. And in gym class he was forced to change in the broomcloset.

Naruto, luckely, didn't care. He chose to support him, and help him. But he kind of counted on that, them being best friends and all. But one person surprised him. Sakura. She didn't join the crowd of, first crying, now bitchy talking girls. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and when she deffended Sasuke, they kicked her out, and she was replaced by Ino.

After the whole chaotick announcement, Naruto and Sakura moved in in his appartment. Naruto could move in and out as he wanted to, he had no parrents either, but Sakuras mom put op a hell of a fight. She didn't like a fifteen year old girl moving out, and then woth two boys... Sakura had to lie, and say that Sasuke and Naruto was a couple. Her mom chilled, and she moved in... On trial! After all Sakura did to him, Sasuke felt like a piece of shit, being so nasty to Sakura. But she just said, that she understood now why he didn't like her: He simply didn't like girls at all. And she wasn't offended.

"Hello! Anyone home yet!"

_Oh shit! Sakura isn't supposed to be home yet..._

"Oh, no... Sasuke, are you in the shower..."  
She said with a sad voice. Her and Naruto knew that when he showered straight after school, some homofobic assholes had kicked the crap outta him.

"Yea..."  
Sasuke sobbed. After a couple of minutes silence, he continued.

"Please don't tell Naruto..."  
Everytime, Naruto heard that Sasuke had had his ass kicked, Naruto went crazy. He found the guys, threadened them, just to get his own ass kicked too... Sometimes he succeded in damaging them a little too, and he didn't want Naruto to do anything this time...

"Why not?"  
He could hear her leaning towards the bathroom door.

"It was him..."  
"Oh..."

'Him' was code for Gaara Sabakuno. He was the guy, Sasuke had fallen for. And he was the guy giving Sasuke the hardest time.

"I won't...!"  
Sakura said.  
"Thank you..."  
"Get dressed, and i'll take a look at your wounds..."  
"What makes you think i have wounds...?"  
Sasuke asked. He hated to be wouldnerable in front of Sakura, and of all persons; Naruto.

"I can smell the blood, Sasuke..."  
She said, as her voice shivered. He got out of the bath, and dryed himself with the towel. He put on the clothes, he put out on the sink. As soon as he opened the door, a pink girl literally jumped onto him. Her hands tightened around his neck, and she cried. Normally, Sasuke would push her away with disgust, but not now. He needed the hug.

"Oh, Sasuke, im so sorry! I promise you, next time, i'll do something!"  
She said. As she pulled away, Sasuke noticed a tiny bruise on her cheek. It was clearly tried covered with makeup. As he tried to touch it, she pulled away.

"Who did this to you?"  
Sasuke asked, furious.

"Its... I just... Ino did it..."  
Sakura realized it won't do any good lying to Sasuke. He would find out anyways.

"And why?"  
Sasuke dreaded the answer.

"Because... They was talking shit about you, Sasuke, in the locker room, and i... I snapped. You should see Ino though. Her pretty face's spoiled for life!"  
Sakura said, forcing out a laugh. Sasuke couldn't help being surprised.

_A violent Sakura... Thats new..._

"Okay, lets see..."  
She said, and opened her first aid kit. She had been taking nursery with Tsunade as teacher, and Sasuke couldn't think of a better allied, of when he was beaten up, than the nurse girl. He was gratefull towards her. And he wasn't scared of admitting it anymore, because now he knew she wouldn't take it in a wrong way, assuming he was in love with her, or anything. She lightly pressed a ball of cotton against his wrist. He clunged his teeth in pain. Whatever that shit was, she put on it, it hurted like hells flames!

"Don't worry, im done soon!"  
Sakura said, smiling at his grimache - He obliviosly looked funny. Oh, joy! Now he was laughed at too...

"Im hoooome!"  
Narutos cocky voice spoke out to the people he assumed was inthere. Sakura closed the first aid kit, and threw it, with a pannicked move, down behind the toilet.

"Hey! What are you doing inher - HOLY FUCK! WHO DID THIS SHIT TO YOU, SAKURA?"  
He asked with true horror in his voice.

_Maybe he isn't as unaware as I first thought..._

Sasuke thought with a smile. Sakura tilted her head.

"Ah! This is nothing! You should see Ino! Heh!"  
She smiled, and stuck her tounge out. Naruto laughed.

"Way to go, Sakura-Chaaan~~"

She punched him at his shoulder.

"Don't call me that, it's annoying!"

Sasuke smiled. His friends was the same as ever, allthough he had changed.

"How about..."  
Naruto lowered his voice.

".. _him..._"  
Sasuke looked desperat at Sakura.

"Is he still mean to you?"  
"Actually..."  
He knew he couldn't lie to Naruto. no point, he would find out anyways.  
"Um... Actually... I told him today..."  
Sasukes voice shaked. Narutos eyes turned dark. He knew how this scenario had ended. His tanned armes wrapped around Sasukes pale ones. The tears came back, forcing Sasuke to sniff. Sakura joined in, wrapping her arms around Sasukes right, and Narutos left. In what seemed like years, they was just standing there, feeling the cloeseness, and safety.

_At least..._

Sasuke thought.

_... I have these guys..._


	2. Chef Sakura

**Yea, i know this chapters sorta short, but... I just felt like i would rewen it, if i kept writing random stuff in it to make it seem longer... Yea...**

**I guess we all know i don't own Naruto... But i **_**do **_**own Kiba... Or not. Whatever!**

"Sakura! It's your turn to cook!"  
Naruto yelled. Him and Sasuke was lying on the couch, legs tangeled up in eachother. Naruto was clearly paying attention to the TV, some stupid gameshow. But Sasuke was thinking. He was thinking about Gaara, and how he had to hold back Naruto. He didn't want Gaaras face to get a scratch. Gaara was perfect, in Sasukes eyes afterall. Sakura growled from the kitchen.

"Lazy bum! I cooked yesterday! Naruto! You haven't cooked in weeks!"  
"But Sakura-Chaaaan~~ Your the best cook ever! If i had to make dinner, i would most likely make noodles, which would piss Sasuke extremely off! Ne, ne?"  
Sakura let out a sigh.  
"Fine. You had me with 'Best cook ever!' Gees, you really _is_ lazy, hu?"

"Yep! Got that right!"

Sasuke couldn't help laughing.  
"Whats so funny, Sasuke-Teme?"  
Naruto spat. Sasuke tried to regain his breath between his laughs.

"It's just... You guys sound like an old married couple! Haha!"  
Sakura looked at him with tired eyes.  
"Well, forget it. Me and Naruto are like brothers now! Theres no way in hell!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He didn't show any emotions at all.

_Does this mean... Hes over her?_

Sasuke didn't know why he was so darn happy about it. He just was. Naruto laughed at something the TV host said.

_Naruto's pretty darn cute, when he laughs..._

Sasuke blushed.

_NO! NO! Sakura said so herself; We're like siblings!_

He was close to slapping his own face, but didn't. That would be way to weird.  
"OUCH! Fucking..."  
Sakura growled from the kitchen.  
"You ok?"  
Sasuke asked, flipping his head, trying to see Sakura, but the door was halfclosed.

"#&£=## *$¤###"

She cursed.  
"Damn! I didn't even know you knew those words, Sakura-Chaaan~~"  
Naruto said in a teasing tone.  
"Shut it. I burned my hand!"

"You need help?"  
Sasuke asked.  
"Nah, i've got it covered up! But thank you!"  
"Welcome..."  
He mumbeled. Sakura was way less helpless than she used to be. This cheerleader, cutie-wannabee. But now, she was way more mature.

_Maybe..._

Sasuke thought.

_Me being gay actually __**is**__a good thing..._


	3. The word that hurt

"Hehey! Isn't it Sasu-_gay_!"  
A random guy, with brown hair, and red stribes down his cheeks asked. Sasuke shut his eyes, letting it pass.

"Shut it, asshole!"  
Naruto growled, giving him the finger.

"You had a good weekend? You sure no one _backstabbed _you?"  
A girl with spiky golden pigtails smirked.

"You leave him _**the fuck**_, alone, Temari, you SLUT!"

Sakura shouted furriously. The girl, Temari, laughed at Sakuras reaction.

"Your fucking homos, all of you!"

"Just let it pass, Sasuke. Don't even bother listening to them. They don't know what they're talking about. Damn, i swear to god im gonna hunt Temari down, and kill her slowly and painfully with a toothpick!"  
Sakura said, with a weird growling sound. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, as if he was trying to say; 'Calm down, it's okay' he couldn't help smiling at the fact that all the comments offended Naruto and Sakura more than himself. Sasukes hand cramped as a certain redhead made his way through the crowd towards him.

"Its him, it's him, guys! What the hell do i do?"

He panicked to his friends. Sakura starred angrily at Gaaras two friends, one guy, with long, black hair, Neji, and one with black short hair, and face paintings, Kankuro. Neji and Gaara was both on the football team, and Kankuro was on the basketball team, and allso Gaaras brother. It seemed that her stares didn't affect them in the way she hoped for, the two guys just looked funny at her. Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, holding his arms slightly to the sides

"What do you want?"  
The blond asked, and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Hey, Sasu-_gay_, enjoying being _behind_ him?"  
Kankuro smirked. Sasuke saw how Sakuras eyes teared up.

_Oh, fuck! The girl is going to cry now..._

He thought with an annoyed facialexpression.  
"You fucking ASSHOLE!"

Sakura shouted, jumping onto Kankuro, tripping both over. She repidiatly punched his face, as she screamed. Blood painted the school floor, and Sakuras face and fists. Random people walking by, stopped to see the show.

"Sakura! SAKURA! Stop it! Don't..."  
Sasuke tried to pull her away, but she pushed him back.

"Miss Haruno!"  
A sharp voice cutt through the scene. They all turned, seeing Anko, their math teacher.

"What excacly do you think your doing?"  
She asked with a sigh. Sakura starred at the ground, avoiding Kankuros smirk.

_That jerk!_ Sasuke thought. _He shouldn't smile like that. He just took the beating from a girl. A __**cheerleader**__, to make it even worse..._

"I-im sorry, Anko, but i... I just... Well... He was just being an asshole, and i lost it..."  
"Detention, miss Haruno!"  
Kankuro bursted out laughing. Not his smartest move.

"You too! If you pissed _her_ off enough to actually hit you, you must really have been a brat!"

Sakura wiped Kankuros deepred blood of in her skirt, and followed Anko down the hall, with a beaten up Kankuro right behind her. Sasuke turned his attention back to Gaara, feeling responsable for Sakuras punishment. Afterall, she _did_ deffend him.

"Don't look at me, Uchiha!"  
The readhead growled. Sasuke removed his eyes, placing them in Narutos haystack hair in front of him.

_Nobody but Naruto can pull of that 'I-never-ever-comb-my-hair-letting-it-grow-big-look'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to put his mind to something else. It was embarrasing, thinking of another guys hair, _even_ if your gay!

"You know..." Gaara started. "... Once, i respected you. You know, ignorring the girls, not following the stream... Untill i found out the reason _why_ you ignorred them..." Sasuke looked down. "Now... I just pity you... You discust me..." Gaara announced with an icecold voice, turning around with Neji following him.

Sasukes eyes teared up. He couldn't help it. Having the one you love, saying that hes discusted with you, and telling you he pity you... It hurts... Sasuke covered his eyes with his hands. He HATED crying in front of people. He felt weak. He felt wouldnerable. He felt _gay_... A warm arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, and he looked up, meeting a pair of skyblue eyes. A blush rose to Sasukes pale face, as he realized how close their faces was. He remembered the last time Narutos face had been this close. It was in middle school, and the two of them had argued. Or Naruto had argued, Sasuke had just starred at him, like he was some kind of idiot. A random guy had pushed Naruto down at Sasuke. Naruto had been Sasukes first kiss. Even though it was by accident, he still had that titel. And thats probably why most of the girls hated Naruto that much.

"It's gonna be okay! You only have to survive the rest of this year, and your done! Just relax!"  
_Naruto... Stop... Don't go this close to me... It'll end badly, i know it!_  
Sasukes inner voice panicked. His heart raced inside his chest, and his head spinned around like he was a yo-yo. His whole body shivered, but Naruto probably just thought it was because he was crying.

_DAMN! _Sasuke just realized something. _Im fucking crying in front of Naruto. The ONE person who must absolutely NOT think im weak! _Why, he didn't know. But for Naruto to think he was weak... That would be horrible.

"Hey, hey! It's okay! You have me. And Sakura, when shes let loose. You saw how she just snapped. And she'll probably do it again, if needed. And so will i..."  
"Thats nice of you, but I can take care of my self, you know! Im not a little kid!"

"You'll always be a little kid to me, Sasu-Chan!"  
"Don't call me chan, Naru-Chan!"  
"TEME!"  
Naruto shouted.  
"Because of that comment... Im gonna make noodles tonight!"  
"Arh, Naruto... Please..."  
"Too late!"  
The blonde smirked.

_Damn him!_

At four o'clock, Sasuke and Naruto hung outside the school waiting for their pink headed friend to get out. Out of the door, a pissed off Sakura marched out of there. Kankuro walked after her as a lost puppy.

"Is it just me, or does Kankuro look like hes... In love with Sakura?"  
Naruto whispered, and Sasuke sighed. There was NO reason to make that sort of conclusion.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SON OF A..."  
He grabbed her arm, and pulled her close.

"I said so!"  
Naruto whispered, and dragged Sasuke down next to him behind a bush. Sasuke just followed his lead. After all, he was a teenager, and wanted to know how this love scene ended...

"Let go of me! Your a nasty person. And that discusts me!"  
She growled, and pushed him away. He grabbed her once more, and this time he didn't settle with holding her. Their lips collided by the force of Kankuro. Narutos eyes grew wide.

"WOW! I was more right than i thought!"

Sakura pushed a confused Kankuro away.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Who told you, you could just... Kiss me like that?"  
"Whoa, this is even better than a TV show!"  
Naruto whispered loudly, as his hand brushed against Sasukes. The heat rose to the ravens head, and made his brain go fuzzy.

"Whats wrong? Your face is all red? Its freezing outside, i told you to wear a jacket! You probably caught a cold..."

_Phew..._ Sasuke thought _Hes really, really stupid. But darn cute... _He regreated the thought as soon as he thought it. But then it was too late. And he realized with horror how he had two crushes... Gaara Sabakuno... And Naruto Uzumaki...!

"Sakura. No girl have ever kicked my ass. Ever! Your awesome..."

Kankuros voice cut through Sasukes thoughts.  
"SO WHAT? That doesn't make _you_ any less of a prick!"

The pinkhead ran away from him, covering her eyes with her hands. He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke could be wrong, but he thought he saw a hint of a tear in his eyes. Then he left, by another way than Sakura.

"We better get going. Sakura's really gonna need someone when she gets home!"  
"M-HM! Your right, Sasuke. Lets go!"

The two boys got up, and ran home. Sasuke felt his body spinning, everytime he thought of Narutos gentle touch. And how their hands met... He tried to think back of him and Narutos kiss... But he couldn't remember the taste, or the feeling. He just couldn't. It was a long time ago, though. If he could just get that taste back...

"Sakura! We're home! We saw what happened!"

Naruto yelled. That jerk. She'd probably freak out and punch him for spying on her. Sasukes mind stopped, as he heard small sobs from the living room. Naruto heard them too, and they ran to the room, seing Sakura curled up as a ball on the couch.

"Whats the matter?"  
Naruto put his hand on her back.

"That... Was my first... My first kiss... It was supposed... To be with some one... Some one you truly love... Not... NOT SOME RANDOM GUY!"

She yelled, throwing a pillow at the window. _First kiss... With some one you love... My first kiss was with... Naruto... Do i love him?_ Sasuke bit his lip. Maybe he did. But as a brother. Nothing more... Nothing... He looked up, and saw Naruto glare at him. The blonde removed his blue eyes, as soon as Sasukes met his. But he couldn't deny it. He was thinking about their first kiss too... Sasuke felt a bubbly happyness inside. And he knew exacly why, this time...


	4. Taking a chance

Niiii! . It's up! the new chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

The trees outside his window was waving in the wind, and raindrops knocked hard on the glass. Sasuke scratched his hair, and sat up in his bed. Stupid rain, making him wake up early in the weekend, where he was supposed to sleep. He grabbed his pillow, and pressed it against his ears.  
"Come on, Sasuke, you are awake now, you can't get back to sleep!"  
A voice spoke. He removed the pillow to see a certain blonde boy in the door to his room.

"Well, now i can't, you idiot! Thanks for waking me completely up!"  
"You are so very welcome!"  
Naruto smiled, and made his way through Sasukes room.

"Besides, im bored with being the only one up, and Sakura-Chan gets even more pissed off, than you do, when woken up. And i really don't need a punch in the face right now!"  
"Do you _ever_ need a punch in the face, you jerk?"  
Sasuke asked, and streched his hands over his head. Narutos blue eyes was filled with confusion, making Sasuke smile inside.

"Thats actually a good question..."  
Naruto wondered out loud, letting his fingers trail down his whiskers. _Jesus crist, why does that asshole have to be so darn cute...?_ The panic inside of Sasuke shouted out.  
"Get out, i wanna go back to sleep!"  
Sasuke pushed Naruto of his bed, causing the blonde to scream in anger.

"TEME! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"  
"_Im trying to sleep inhere, shut up, or i'll castarate both of you with a meat chopper!_"

A voice shouted from the room next door. Naruto covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan!"  
Naruto shouted back. That idiot. Now would be a good time to shut it.

"_I mean it, Naruto! If you don't fucking clam up, i'll paint the wall with your brain_!"

"Ouch!"  
He whispered, causing Sasuke to giggle. He didn't even know he was able to giggle. Naruto did look at him, as if he was seriously sick, though.  
"I think its for the best, if we stay quiet, ne?"  
Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded. The blonde grabbed the ravens blanket, and pulled it over himself.  
"Hey! Give it back, im freezing!"  
"Then come closer you idiot, it can cover both of us, right?"  
Sasuke felt a warm hand grabbing around his arm, pulling him close. So close, in fact, that his body was pushed up against the other boys. A shiver started at the bottom of his spine, and fought its way up to his head.

"Your shaking? Are you cold, or something? Are you sick?"  
"No im not sick. I told you i was freezing, you looser!"  
Sasuke growled. _Why can't he just stop being so freaking warm?_ A blush rose to the ravens cheeks, and his heart started pounting like mad.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?"  
Naruto put his hand on Sasukes shoulder.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?"

"Sasuke, i know you. I can see that something's not right! Now tell me, beafore i push _you_ of the bed!"

"It's nothing, okay! Or at least nothing _you_ wanna hear!"

"Come on! Say it, i promise i won't make fun of you!"  
"I don't think your gonna make fun of me!"  
"I promise i won't get mad!"  
"Not mad either..."  
"Then... What?"  
"Your probably gonna freak out!"  
"I promise you, I won't!"

Narutos brilliant blue eyes was worried, and captured Sasukes own black ones. He was stuck, he never wanted to look away from them, he wanted to let himself drown in them. He wanted to die, looking into them. The blondes breath was calm. Sasukes was fast, and worried. He didn't know how long he could deny it. He was, without a doubt, in love with Naruto Uzumaki. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. And that was when he lost it. He turned his body, pushing Naruto against the wall. The blue eyes was worried, and scared. Sasuke didn't like that look. He wanted the comfident one back. But he couldn't back of now. He wanted to do this. Now!

"Sasuke...! What the hell are you doing...?"  
Naruto gasped, struggeling to get away.

"Something very, very stupid!"

Sasuke answered, letting his lips meet the fox boys. _Finally..._

_

* * *

_

Ehe! i know you wanted to know how Naruto's gonna react. But you just have to wait! .


	5. This is wrong

Naruto pulled away, clearly shocked.

"What the hell was that for?"

He whisper-shouted. Sasuke let his tounge grace over his lips. There it was again. The taste, he had been longing to get back.

"I just felt like it... Dunno?"

"You dont know? Why the hell did you do that?"  
_Because i love you..._

"I told you. I don't know...!"  
Sasuke answered, trying to remain calm. The blondes reaction allmost caused him to cry. Allmost. Uchihas don't cry.

"You kiss the people you love..."  
The blonde mumbled thoughtfull. Sasukes eyes grew wide. _Oh, shit! The dobe is smarter than i thought!_

"Do you... Love me?"

Narutos eyes locked themself on Sasukes dark ones. Even if he wanted to, Sasuke wasn't able to look away.

"And if i did?"  
"Don't answer my question with a new one!"  
"Would you hate me if i did...?"  
"There it is again. Another question. Answer me!"  
Sasuke breathed out.

"Yea, allright... I love you... Big deal!"  
"And what about Gaara...?"  
"What about him? He's an asshole, and i honestly don't see why i like him..."

"But you do...?"  
And that was when he saw it. The blondes eyes shined out with anger, jealousy, hurt, pain. This gave Sasuke courage. Courage to speak, to react.  
"Not as much as i like you!"

Naruto looked up, hope shining out of his clear, blue eyes. The blonde allmost threw himself at Sasuke, kissing him with tears running down his cheeks. Sasukes confusion turned into pleasure in a matter of seconds. Naruto had kissed him. Not by accident, as the last time. No. A kiss-kiss. A real one. A salty taste from tears mixed with the taste of Naruto made its way to Sasukes mouth. Which was mainly miso ramen. A taste Sasuke normally would hate. But now. Now it was the best taste ever. Narutos tounge touched Sasukes lips insecurely, causing the raven to shiver. A pale hand ran through the golden spiky hair, trailing down to his chest, grabbing his t-shirt. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to stay like this with his fox boy forever. Narutos nose collided with Sasukes, as his grib around the ravens waist became harder. He pushed against Sasuke, causing them to fall off the bed.

"_Seriously guys, keep making noises, and i might bring action to my words!_"  
A sharp voice cut through the kiss. Naruto jumped of Sasuke, backing out of his room.

"This is wrong. This is really, really wrong..."  
He repeated to himself. As backing out, he bumped into Sasukes desk. A picture fell on the floor, and the glass cracked.

"Umm... Sorry..."  
Naruto whispered, fresh tears forming in his eyes. Sasuke knew he didn't mean the photo thing. The door was closed, leaving Sasuke all alone. He grabbed his pillow, attempting to choke himself. Attempt failed, by the way. He couldn't help it. The tears mixed with snot, hit the blue sheet. Sasuke cried soundless in pain. _Okay... _He thought. _Maybe Uchiha's __do__ cry... Just a little..._

"You sure you guys are okay? You seem... Did anything happen?"

Sakura looked from the blonde to the raven, worried.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HAPPEN? NOTHING HAPPENED? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HAHAHA!"  
Naruto shouted. Sakura frowned, sighing at Narutos big idiocity. Sasuke slammed his fork into the plate, missing the sausage he was aiming for. Silence took over, and the cars outside was the only sound to be heard in the apartment. Sasuke stared at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sakura, avoiding Sasuke. And Sakura... Was looking from one to another, not know what the hell was going on.

"Stop that! I seriously hate you being so quiet! NARUTO!"  
Naruto dropped his knife on the floor, cursing like mad.

"Say something! It creeps me out, that you for once is so quiet. Its not like you! At all!"  
"Hehe... Sorry Sakura-Chan... I, umm... I just don't feel so good, thats all..."

He lied. A very horrible lie. Naruto just was in general a horrible liar, but this one... He really topped of himself in bad lies.

"FINE!"  
Sakura stood up, causing her chair to slam against the floor.  
"If your not gonna tell me WHAT THE FUCK is going on, Im gonna go do the dishes!"  
She shouted, grabbing random items from the table. Sasuke wondered if she was gonna wash of the milk carton, she had grabbed, too?

Sasuke leaned over. Naruto blushed furriously, and stared at the table.

"So we're not gonna talk about this ever? We need to, some day, right?"  
"Theres nothing to talk about!"  
Naruto whispered back, blushing further by the closeness. Sasuke noticed Sakura starring like a maniac through the kitchen door.

"Come on! I saw the look in your eyes, when we talked about Gaara. You were angry, hurted. But when i told you, you ment more to me... You cheered up. How are you gonna explain that?"

As he whispered the words, Sasuke could see the tears in his blonde friends eyes.

"So what? I just still don't get what you see in that asshole! But maybe thats because im not gay... Or something..."  
"You sure about that?"  
Narutos bottom lip vibrated, as the tears became too heavy. They ran down his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke got up, and put his arms around the blondes shoulders.

"Shh... Its okay... Its okay... I've been there... It's all gonna be just fine..."

"But... But... I just... Don't understand... I never, EVER though that i... Would be..."  
He bursted out in a new cry, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke knew it was wrong, with his friend crying, and all, but he liked the feeling of having Naruto hugging him.

"It's not that hard, actually! At least not when the one you love, loves you back!"  
Naruto looked up, his eyeballs all red. But he smiled.  
"Yea, your right... Besides... You survived it... How hard can it be...?"  
"Oh shut it, just shut it!"  
Sasuke smiled, pushing his lips against Naruto. The sound of somethig metallic hitting the floor, made the two boys seperate.  
"Oh, fuck, forgot about Sakura!"  
Sasuke growled, looking at the pinkhead standing in the door. She had dropped a big fryingpan, and had a horrifyed facial expression. _Oh, fucking no!_

_

* * *

_

Hehe! I know, i know... I make cliff hangers ALL THE TIME! But honestly... I stopped it here, because i didn't have a clue what was gonna happen next... XD Yea, thats just how i am... -.-


	6. The end

"Umm... Sakura... I know what your thinking, but just hear me out, okay?"  
Sakuras scared look on her face turned into a big smile, as she fangirl squeeled.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOOOD! Ever since i found out that Sasuke was gay, i was just hoping that you guys would hook up, and you did, you did!"  
She ran to the two confused boys, grabbing their hands.

"Im so happy for you! Wait, how are you gonna tell the school? Are you gonna stand on the roof, kissing? Are you gonna sneek into the principals office, and announce it over the speakers? Or wait, maybe you could..."  
"Sakura! Stop the crazy, romantic ideas! Naruto don't need that right now!"  
"Right, right... But seriously, which one!"

"Sakura...! Shut it, your annoying!"  
"I know that, duh! But... How are you gonna tell them, i mean, its not like Naruto doesn't have a fangirl or two, and they deserve to know!"  
"Would you just keep quiet, you're seriously getting on my last nerve pinky-dinky-doo!"

Narutos head turned from Sasuke to Sakura as they verbal fought. Sasuke noticed, and couldn't help but thinking it was adorable. The shocked look in his eyes amused the raven. But he did share his feeling though. First of, Sakura did sertainly NOT react the way they expected. Second of all, how_ was _they gonna tell the school? They all knew that Sasuke liked Gaara, that was how he told them he was gay. But now changing that all of a sudden, dragging poor Naruto into all of this mess... Sasuke felt guilty, putting his poor, blonde kitsune through all of this pain.

"How'bout we just tell them allready..."  
Sasuke sighed, scratching the back of his head. Sakura did have a point. He wanted the school to remember them.

"NOOOO! Thats too boring! It has to be dramatic, romantic, incredible! Interesting!"  
Sakura sighed, looking out the window. _Gees... Your no help at all, pinky!_  
"Sakura, will you just drop it allready!"  
Sasuke shouted. Sakura was clearly insulted, and shouted back. They went on like that in another two minutes. Then Naruto raised his hand.  
"Ummm... I might have an idea...?"

"Ready?"

Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder. Sasuke nodded.

"Ready!"  
Naruto shouted.

"Now let's shock the pants of them!"  
"Pervert..."

Sakura sighed, hitting her own forehead with her palm.

"Holy crist, Sasuke, what do you honestly see in him...?"  
"When we kiss its like having a rocket fired up your ass..."  
Sasuke said plainly. Naruto blushed. Sakura looked like she wanted to puke.  
"I wish i never asked..."

"Too bad..."

"Okay, enough! Lets go guys!"  
Sakura shouted, kicking the door open.

"Ready or not, here we are!"  
Pinkie shouted, getting everybodys attention.

"Sasuke, i don't think i can do this...!"  
Naruto whispered. Sasuke put his hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Relax. It'll be fun!"  
"Hope your right!"  
Naruto sighed, standing up straight. He grabbed Sasukes hand, letting the raven drag him through the door of doom, alias the main entrence to their school. Everybody stared at the two boys holding hands. Some started whispering, others shouted stuff at them. Stuff that neither bothered listening to. Sasuke didn't take his eyes of Naruto. The fox was blushing like mad. This, however, made Sasuke even more determent. He wanted them to hate him. He wanted them to whisper about him behind his back. And why, you may ask? Because it's too boring if everyone's the same. With Sakura infront of them, Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the caffeteria. Gaara would be there, guaranteed. He allways hung around in the caffeteria in the morning. Sakura kicked that door open too, getting all the attention of the room. Narutos grib around Sasukes hand became tighter. It sort of hurt, but it was a great pain, to Sasuke. Sakura pushed two table together, creating some sort of scene. Sasuke got up on it, and dragged Naruto with him.

"Gaara...!"  
Sasuke announced. The readhead, sitting by the window, looked up at him.

"I did all i could to make you like me..."  
Gaara growled annoyed.

"But i don't have to. Not anymore!"

He couldn't believe he actually doing this. He had been living with Sakura for way too much time... He looked to his left side. Naruto was looking up at him. Sasuke loved how he was allmost a head taller than him. It sorta made him the seme, no doubt. For one second the whole room was tence, quiet. That was the one second, where the boys' heads moved closer, and closer. When their lips met, the crowd of students bursted out, clapping and shouting. Some even screamed. Okay... Not the reaction they had hoped for, but... Okay... Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Naruto opened his mouth, letting Sasuke in. The blonde boy let his hands slide up, the ravens back, stopping when he reached the shoulders. Sasuke gasped for air, yet he wasn't ready to let go of him. Not yet. He loved the way Naruto smelled. Especially his hair. He let his nose trail down the other ones whiskers, loving how warm the fox's cheeks was. The crowd kept whisteling, shouting, clapping, whatever. But Sasuke didn't care. In his mind, there was no others. Him and Naruto was alone. They were the only people left in the world. No others got into his mind. He couldn't even remember the reason for this whole act. But when he opened his eyes, the reason hit him. Litteraly. Gaaras hand flew through the air, hitting Sasukes face. He fell down the table, hitting the dirty cafeteria floor.

"SASUKE!"  
Naruto shouted, starring angrily at the readhead in front of him. _Oh no! Naruto, don't be a fool. You can't take on Gaara! He's too strong!_ Sasuke wiped of some blood, and got up. Just as he thought that he would hit his blonde soulmate, someone stopped him.

"Kankuro!"

Gaara growled, trying to shake of his sibling. The facepainted guy just held on.

"Whatd'ya say, Sakura? Am i still to much of an asshole?"  
He asked. Sakura stared at him, all encahnted. _Oh, great, Sakura. First you hate him, then you love him... Oh, well. Who am i to talk? Thats how it was with me and Naruto once..._

"Why the hell did you punch me, Gaara?"  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Gaara pushed Kankuro at the floor. Sakura rushed to his side, supporting his back.

"Because, im not gonna put up with this shit! You using poor Naruto as a part of your game, trying to make me jealous? COME ON! And for the record... I'll never like you Sasuke! The one i love... Is Naruto!"  
The whole room was quiet. Everyone held their breath. Everybody except Naruto.  
"WHAT THE HELL? YOU TELLING ME THIS SHIT NOW? Sasuke... Your not just using me, are you...?"

"No! I would never!"  
Sasuke said, calmly. Naruto smiled.  
"Good! Now Gaara... Your an asshole. You didn't treat Sasuke right, you made fun of him for being gay. And your one yourself. What was that all about? Forget it. I hate you. The end!"  
Gaara left the room. No tears, no shouts. He just left the room. Kankuro smiled at Sakura. She smiled back.

"God, did it take you some time to get outta the closet!"

Sasuke sighed, putting his arm around Narutos waist.

"Yeah... But now im out here, with you!"  
"You sure you won't crawl back in?"

Naruto stared at nothing.

"Don't worry. The closet is closed..."

_Everything is as it's supposed to be._ Sasuke thought.  
"Oh my god! HOMOS!"  
A random girl shouted. She threw her salad on Sasuke and Naruto. Soon everyone followed, covering the SasuNaru couple in food. _Well... Allmost everything..._

_

* * *

_

**Soo... This was the end. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. And i know that the SakuraXKankuro romance is totally out of character. But i just felt like doing something you don't see everyday. And for the record; No! I don't hate Gaara. Infact hes my fav. Naruto character. But my experience tells me that he carries the role as the bad guy better than anyone else. Except from Itachi. But i didn't really feel like incest... So... XD**

**~~The end!~~R&R**


End file.
